The Five Senses
by tasha27
Summary: Five senses. Five instances where James notices something about Lily.
1. Sight

**The Five Senses**

**A/N: A HUGE thanks to **_MyMelo_** for betaing this whole story! **

**--**

Chapter One: Sight

The first time he sees her, he can't help but think she's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, especially with that adorably confused look on her face as she looks between Platforms nine and ten.

He sees her turn back to her parents, shaking their heads, and a girl with a horse-like face that must be her sister who looks delighted to see her crestfallen face. He watches as they turn to go, and the first thing he thinks is that he can't let her leave- he wants to see her every day for the rest of his life.

"Excuse me!" he yells running up to her.

She turns around to face him and his breath catches in his throat as emerald meet hazel.

"Do I know you?" she asks shyly, her cheeks tinged a light pink.

"Oh- er- no, but I saw you looking between Platforms Nine and Ten." He mumbles running his hand through his already messy hair.

"Oh, well this is going to sound absurd, but I'm looking for Platform 9 and ¾ "

"So you're going to Hogwarts then!" he says, his hazel eyes shining behind his glasses.

"So it exists then? I'm really a witch?!" She whispers excitedly, her emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Of course it exists." He says laughing. "I'm James Potter."

"Lily Evans, nice to meet you." She replies.

"Lily, that's a pretty name." He says, blushing as she beams.

"Uh, if you want, I can show you how to get onto the Platform. You'll have to say goodbye to your family here though; Muggles aren't allowed on the Platform." He runs his hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh, okay." He watches as she runs over to her parents.

"Ready!" she says rushing back to him, and he can't fail to notice how her auburn locks flow out behind her as she runs.

He smiles at her and he notices her flush as he takes her hand leading her to face the brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Alright, this may sound a bit strange, but you have to run at that wall and you'll go right through and you'll be on the platform, only on the wizarding side."

He notices that she looks apprehensive.

"Erm, if you want I'll go with you." He offers, feeling nervous again.

"Could you?" she asks and he nods, adding his trunk to her trolley and grabbing hold beside her.

"Ready?" he asks and she nods a look of determination on her face.

As they pass through the barrier entering the wizarding world and the Hogwarts Express whistle shrieks, he looks over at the beautiful girl beside him and takes in the happy flush on her cheeks as she gets swept up by the wizarding world and he knows he'll do anything to marry this girl one day.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter! What do you think? Just to be clear, these will be taking place during different periods during their Hogwarts years. Next chapter will be up in a few days! Please review!**


	2. Sound

Chapter Two: Sound

The Great Hall is abuzz when in he strolls with his new friends at his side, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

He sits down at the Gryffindor table, and continues his conversation with Sirius about a prank they've planned for the first day of classes.

Through the sea of students a flash of red catches his eye and he looks down the table sighing.

"What are you sighing about mate? We're at Hogwarts. _Hog-warts;_ how can you be sighing?" asks Sirius looking down the table.

"Ah," says Remus as he too looks down the table. "This doesn't have to do with that row you and Evans had with on the train does it?"

"Bugger off!" he says frowning. "I met her first! She shouldn't be defending _him._"

"Yes, well you shouldn't have provoked him. It's in her nature to be kind, James."

"Erm, could one of you pass the biscuits?" interrupts Peter.

Sirius bursts out laughing as does he, and finally Remus too joins in as Peter tries to stretch across the table to reach the basket of biscuits.

They continue their banter and as they're leaving the Great Hall on their way to class, he trips, catching himself just in time.

He hears a tinkling laugh behind him and when he turns around he sees her emerald eyes shining in amusement.

He continues on his way, catching up with Sirius, Remus and Peter and although she was laughing at him, he can't help but think that she has the most beautiful laugh he's ever heard.


	3. Smell

Chapter Three: Smell

"Bugger off, Potter!"

"C'mon Evans, just go out with me once, it's all I'm asking."

"In your dreams!"

He knows he shouldn't provoke her like he does, but he loves the shade of pink her face turns when she's angry.

His fifteen year-old mind wants to know what she looks like when she's writhing underneath him, but he can't think about that now, not when she's winning their row again.

"Alright, if you won't go out with me, how about a snog? Merlin knows you need one."

"Urghh! You're so infuriating!" She screams. "IMPEND-"

"EVANS! NO MAGIC IN THE CORRIDORS! DETENTION, MY OFFICE EIGHT O' CLOCK!" yells McGonagall.

"But-"

"No buts!"

He smirks at the outrage written across her face and before he can wipe it off his face, McGonagall says,

"You too, Potter!"

"See you there, Minnie!" he calls after her.

"This-is-all-your-fault!" she breathes, her whole body rigid.

"Now, now, Evans, all you had to do was say yes, and none of this would've happened!"

She looks like she's about to explode and his smirk falters slightly when she brushes past him, her intoxicating cherry blossom scent invading his nostrils.

"See you at eight, Evans!"

He can't wait for detention.


	4. Taste

Chapter Four: Taste

He's sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his mates, as they play exploding snap.

"Bullocks! I lost my eyebrows again! I'm going up to bed." Exclaims Peter, slightly miffed at his loss.

"Awe, c'mon, Wormtail! It's not even midnight yet!" calls Sirius.

"C'mon Padfoot, let's go play in our dorm, and for Merlin's sake, let Wormtail _win_ for once!" says an exasperated Remus, dragging Sirius up the steps to their dorm.

"Prongs mate, you coming?" calls Sirius.

"Nah, I think I'll stay down here a bit longer." He says, staring into the fire.

He's almost asleep, when the portrait hole opens and in steps Lily Evans.

"Evans," he says, dragging out her name. "Back from a late night exploit, are we?"

"Bugger off, Potter." She says, her emerald eyes flashing.

"Relax, Evans, it was a joke. You need to lighten up a little."

"Just because _you-_" she begins, poking him in the chest with her finger, "go gallivanting around the school, doing who knows _what_, with who knows _who_, doesn't mean I do the same!"

He doesn't know how it happens, all he knows is one minute she's poking him, and the next, his mouth is on hers, and he's slowly backing her up against the wall, one hand on her waist, the other over her head. She tastes like vanilla mint, like the Muggle gum he tried one summer with Sirius.

He pulls away, looking at her stunned face, and he smirks.

"Go out with me, Evans."

Her stunned expression turns into one of anger and she articulates,

"In your dreams, Potter."

"Awe, c'mon, Evans! You can't refuse now; I've already had my way with you!"

The next thing he knows is his cheek is burning and she's running up to the girls dorms, curly auburn hair trailing out behind her.

**A/N: This was supposed to originally be chapter five, but I was having trouble with it, and then I thought well, why not have it be chapter four and have something in chapter five tie in with this chapter? See you then! :)**


	5. Touch

Chapter Five: Touch

He's waited seven years for this chance, but all he wants to do is crawl under his bed and never come out.

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"Would you shut up?! You've been moaning for seven years about this day, and now that it's here, you think you're not good enough! Honestly, if Evans didn't like you, you wouldn't be in this situation. Now get off your arse and get ready!" says Sirius, rolling his eyes.

He groans, and looks in the mirror, trying to flatten his tousled hair. It refuses to lie flat and really, he knows better than to attempt fixing his hair—it has never been anything but messy.

It's a sunny Saturday, and the third Hogsmeade trip of the year. He's decided to wear muggle jeans and a white t-shirt—they are more comfortable than robes anyway, he thinks.

He takes one last glance at himself in the mirror and then leaves the dorm, not entirely sure if he dreamt the fact that she accepted his proposal.

He's standing in the Gryffindor common room waiting for her to come down from the girls dorms and he's afraid she won't show.

He doesn't have to wait long, soon she's making her way down the stairs, and he takes in her curly auburn locks and her emerald eyes that match the top she's wearing.

"Hey," she utters, laughter apparent in her voice. He thinks it has something to do with the look on his face.

"Hey, er—ready to go?" he's uncertain, and he tangles his hand in his hair, a nervous habit of his. He winces as he realizes she doesn't like it when he does that.

She laughs, breaking the awkward silence.

"James, you don't have to be so nervous. Where'd the suave James go? The one that told me in fifth year I'd never want to go to Hogsmeade with anyone else after you 'had your way with me'."

He laughs too, remembering that day. She had slapped him hard for that one.

"Let's just say he grew up a bit."

After that, the day goes by too fast for his liking. They laugh and talk all day, stopping at Zonko's (_"What?! You've never been to Zonko's?"_), Madame Malkin's (_"Oh, come on James, I can't go prancing around the school in a skirt that lets my knickers show!"_) and other shops along the way.

It's nearing dinner, and they're slowly making their way back up to the castle.

"Did you see Lucius and Narcissa? Absolutely revolting." He looks over at her, continuing her rant, her nose scrunching in disgust, and he smiles. She notices and says, "What?"

"I'm glad you gave me a chance. I had a fantastic time today."

She smiles back and says, "I did too. You really know how to entertain, James Potter."

He can feel a grin break out on his face and she giggles, slipping her hand into his.

He's shocked, to say the least and he looks down at their entwined hands. Her hand is small and soft in his, hers pale, against his calloused bronzed one.

"C'mon, James, I don't want to miss out on the treacle tart!" She declares, dragging him faster up the path to Hogwarts.

"Does this mean you don't want to go to Hogsmeade with anyone else?"

"Of course, silly James, after all, you've already had your way with me!" she winks at him, and his grin is now impossibly wider than before, as he lets her drag him up to Hogwarts for dinner.

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed! It feels great to finally complete a multi-chap fic! Lol. I'll be posting a oneshot soon, called **_Rainbow Alphabet Magnets_** so keep a lookout for that, and feel free to browse through my other fics and the must read fics on my profile. Sorry for such a long wait, school has been hectic lately, and doesn't seem to be improving.**

**Oh, and I just finished an AMAZING book called **_Hush, Hush_** by **Becca Fitzpatrick**. I highly recommend you read it. I couldn't put it down! Also, check out the book **_Shiver_**, by **Maggie Steifvater**!**


End file.
